Martha Doris Smith
Martha2 Doris4 Smith5 is a minor character who is usually seen in angry mobs. She is a tall, high-class fish. She first appears in the episode "Pickles." She is a professional harpist in an orchestra, as seen in "Suction Cup Symphony." Description Edit Martha is usually a tall aquamarine fish with a light teal dorsal fin. She occasionally has a bright pink dorsal fin instead. She has also been light blue in "Grooming Gary." She wears a light purple dress and high-heeled shoes, which vary in color from green to red to purple. She sometimes carries a purple purse. She has a rounded beak-like mouth with two nostrils. Role in series Edit Martha is sometimes seen with Harold. She appears to be very rich. Martha is usually mad at Mr. Krabs and hits him with her purse or leads angry mobs against him. She owns a pickle store in the Bikini Bottom Mall, which appears in the episode "Mall Girl Pearl." In "Pickles," she complains that Squidward burnt her fries before leaving. In "SquidBob TentaclePants," her newborn baby is revealed to a sponge and octopus hybrid. In "Wishing You Well," she hits Mr. Krabs with her purse when he tries to get a quarter that her child dropped. In "Once Bitten," she is bitten by Gary and seen as a zombie wearing a nurse's hat, but also appears to be one of the survivors, though she also appears bitten outside of the Krusty Krab. In "Wigstruck," Martha is seen in a movie playing at Reef Cinema, saying, "It's true John, this isn't my real hair, I stole it!" and she takes off the wig that she was wearing. In "Fungus Among Us," she is seen eating with Nat Peterson. In "To Love a Patty," she is seen eating at Krusty Krab where SpongeBob has Krabby Patty as a date she smells the Patty's horrible Oder and thinks it Harold to which replies by tell "Martha, I know what you're thinking. It's not me this time." They both leave in disgust. In "The Krabby Kronicle," she calls Mr. Krabs a taskmaster for overworking SpongeBob calling it sick and inhumane. Then she and all the customers take their money back from Mr. Krabs. In "Stuck in the Wringer," she appears to have gone to Coral Carnival where she can be seen as a fish in the crowd around SpongeBob. In "Krusty Dogs," she makes brief cameo background involved on the left side when it is revealed that SpongeBob is extremely shocked about Krabby Patties encountering to his unconsciousness. In "Move It or Lose It," Martha can be seen signing Plankton's petition to not bulldoze the Chum Bucket. In "Mall Girl Pearl," it is shown that Martha owns a pickle store. In "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?," she buys frozen Krabby Patties. In "The Ghost of Plankton," she attends Plankton's funeral mourning over his "death", however when he is revealed to be alive she is furious and stomps on him. Gallery 300px-Martha Smith.jpg Category:Fish Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Citizens Category:Fishes